Silent Heart
by MoonLightInTheShadow
Summary: Something terrible happened. Something that broke them. Will they be able to heal? One-shot. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Greetings, everybody! I am trying something different this time. It was an idea that popped up in my head while I was writing PoS, and I just had to do it. It's not connected to the story of PoS at all, so there is no risk of spoilers. So here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling.

~ Silent Heart ~

Steps coming his way.

A chair besides him.

Sigh.

Feather on old parchment.

A note being placed over his work.

 _Talk to me?_

Silence.

Books being closed and things being packed.

Steps fading away.

Sad eyes following him.

~ Silent Heart ~

"Did you have any luck?"

Rock being thrown.

 _Splash._

A shake of his head.

Hand on his shoulder.

Encouraging smile.

"It will be alright."

~ Silent Heart ~

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing."

"He is slipping away, Hermione! Both of them are!"

"Time will heal them. They just need time."

A doubtful glance.

Hug.

Tears.

~ Silent Heart ~

"I don't understand you."

"You don't need to. Just leave me alone."

 _THUMP!_

Jump.

"Can't you see what is doing to you? To both of you?"

Snarl.

"You don't understand!"

"You're right. I don't. I only know that your refusal to talk to him is killing you both."

"Is best this way."

Standing up and stalking away.

Silence.

"It's not not."

~ Silent Heart ~

"Parkinson."

"Granger."

"Any luck?"

Shaking of her head.

Growl of frustration.

"He will come around."

She looking outside.

A boy reading a book.

"I really hope so."

~ Silent Heart ~

 _Drip._

"Harry."

 _Drip._

"Harry?"

 _Drip._

"Harry!"

Water spilling over.

Angry look.

Apologetical smile.

"He's here."

Tension.

Bitting his lips.

Looking to the side.

A figure standing on the door.

Fingers moving in the air.

 _Wish me luck?_

Smile.

"Good luck."

~ Silent Heart ~

"Hi."

A wave in greeting.

"Come with me?"

Smile.

Nod.

Walking down the hallway.

Students passing by.

Door being open.

"After you."

Raised eyebrows.

Blush.

Walking inside.

 _Click._

Silence.

Waiting.

"I'm sorry."

Tilting head.

 _Why?_

"It's my fault."

Shake of the head.

 _It's not._

"Don't try to lie, Harry. We both know it was. I should have been there. I should have done _something._ "

Stalking towards him.

Shaking.

Grabbing chin firmly.

 _It's. Not. Your. Fault._

Teary eyes.

"But it is. You are _mute._ You can't talk anymore and it's my fault."

Frowning deeply.

Looking at him.

Kiss.

Hesitates, kiss back.

Don't let go.

~ Silent Heart ~

"Are you alright, Draco?"

Looks at Harry.

They hold hands.

"I will be."

Smile.

~ Silent Heart ~

A/N: I know it's confusing. I know a lot of things are unanswered. But that was actually my point. To keep words at a minimum and let the reader fill up the gaps.

However, if you guys would like to know the whole story, just tell me and I'll post an epilogue that tells what happened to them. Adios!


	2. Epilogue: When It All Changed

A/N: So in the end I wrote a sequel, explaining more about the history for those who didn't quite understand, and also for those who are curious about what actually happened.

:::

BEFORE

"Come on, Draco!"

Harry tugged Draco along, ignoring his protest that he didn't look good. They sidestepped students in the hallways, hurrying towards the Great Hall. Harry had promised his friends that they would eat breakfast with them before they went to Hogsmeade. All seven and eight years had been delighted to know that they were allowed to go to the village whenever they wanted as long as they informed a teacher and they didn't miss any classes.

It also meant that Harry could spend some time away from the "fans" that seemed to follow him everywhere. And have time alone with Draco. But he was still cautious, as some Death Eaters were still on the loose and wanted to get revenge for their defeated Master.

Ron and Hermione were already there and waved them over, Harry sitting with a smile in his face. Draco was way more collected but still greeted them even as he tried to pat his hair down. Harry had dragged him out of bed not giving him time to get his hair done. Draco didn't really protest that much, and his friend didn't bat any eye at his dishevelled appearance, showing just how common this occurrence was.

Towards the end of breakfast, one of Draco's friends approached their table. Theo Nott was a shy boy that had gained the approval of Harry early on, and even Ron reluctantly admitted that he liked him.

"Hey Draco, are you done with that book for Potions?"

Draco blinked, and then swore. Hermione looked scandalized and Ron seemed surprised that the aristocratic boy let himself to be so vulgar. Harry just seemed amused.

"Yeah, sorry Theo. I meant to give it to you yesterday, but I was sidetracked."

No one missed the slight blush on his cheeks, and Ron was choking in his drink. Draco cleared his throat and straightened up, not looking to the others.

"I can give it to you this evening after my date with Harry."

"Well..." Theo hesitated, looking over at Harry who raised an eyebrow, "I need to finish my essay before that."

Draco frowned and looked at Harry, who just shrugged and smiled.

"It's fine Draco. Go ahead and get the book, I'll start walking to Hogsmeade and meet you there."

"Are you sure? There is still some Death Eaters left, what if they attack you?"

Harry rolled his eyes and waved him off, Hermione and Ron looking amused.

"I know how to defend myself, Draco, and I highly doubt they are going to attack any time soon. Just go now so that you don't take too long."

Draco pursed his lips and then sighed resigned. He stood up and gave him a light kiss before going to the dungeons Theo following him and giving them an apologetical glance.

Draco hurried down the dungeons, Theo almost running behind him.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were going out today."

"It's fine. Just hurry up so I can go back to him."

Theo wisely shut up and just speed up his pace. They were soon in the Common Room and Draco was quick in finding the book and giving it to Theo. His friend frowned a little at his urgency.

"Is everything alright, Draco?"

"I just have a bad feeling..."

Draco was interrupted by the sound of a bell followed by the voice of Headmaster McGonagall.

"Attention students! All students must go back to their Common Rooms! An attack is happening at Hogsmeade right now" Draco was running out of the door ignoring his friends calls "all teachers and seventh and eight years willing to help meet at the front door. Prefects, make sure everyone is accounted for."

Draco did not go to front door, instead he chose to go to the nearest secret passage that Harry had shown him early in the year. Wand in hand he run like he had never done before and as soon as he felt the wards fade away he appeared in Hogsmeade.

There was chaos everywhere and spells where thrown at every corner. Draco dodged and cursed back, all the while shouting for Harry and looking around frantically. He growled at one Death Eater that stepped in front of him, shooting a Cutting Curse directed to his groin. He didn't wait to enjoy the agonized scream as he jumped over him and continued his desperate search.

Finally, he heard his boyfriend's voice and went into that direction. He found easily that black hair and green eyes full of power and Draco deflected another curse at his direction. Only to be face to face to his Aunt.

He did not show any reaction outwardly as he started to fight with her, ignoring her taunts and dodging all the curses coming his way. Soon enough he felt Harry's presence at his side and they were both fighting against the witch.

Draco hissed at the curse that grazed his forearm and fired back another cutting curse and Harry shot a freezing charm. Lestrange blocked the cutting curse and dodged the charm and before Draco could react he was blast away.

"Draco!"

Groaning, he tried to stand up ignoring the blood flowing from the cut in his face, only to pale at the vision of Harry running to him and Lestrange raising her wand.

"Harry, watch out!"

But his shout was too late and as Harry whirled around he could only watch horrified as the curse hit him before unconsciousness took him away.

AFTER

Harry leaned back into the trunk of the tree and let the sunlight wash his face. Draco would be done anytime soon and then they both could go home. Probably Headmaster McGonagall had requested another meeting and was likely trying to make him accept his position as Potions Teacher.

It was widely known that he was one of the best Potion Masters in the wizarding world, just as good as Severus had once been. But Draco refused to accept most deals, besides a few ones just to keep money coming in, claiming that he was doing a research and until he finished it he wouldn't be open to any other deals.

As for Harry, he had his own bookshop, near Diagon Alley and open for both wizards and muggles alike. Of course, the section designed to wizards was under wards so no muggle could find all those books. Theo had ended up as his assistant doing all the talk for him when it was necessary.

Just as Draco, Theo blamed himself for that incident years ago that took away his voice. No matter how hard Harry tried, neither of the men would believe that it was not their fault. Both him and Draco had hunt down Lestrange and now she was back in prison. But no matter what healers had tried and how many times Lestrange had been interrogated, no cure had been found and his voice was lost forever.

Harry sighed silently, standing up and deciding to go get Draco himself. Lately, he had been more busy than normal and have little to no time for him. He wasn't really worried, Draco had never left him alone again after the incident besides those few weeks when he refused to talk with anyone. But he still missed his partner greatly and he hoped that whatever was maintaining him occupied wouldn't last long.

He smiled and waved at Neville, who had been teaching Herbology for a few years now. Neville walked along with him, asking him about his life and telling him the latest news in Hogwarts. All of Harry friends had learned long ago how to communicate with him through signals and gestures, an effort that Harry greatly appreciated.

Finally they were at the Headmaster's office, and they bid their farewells agreeing to meet sometime soon. Before Harry had time to start the walk up the stair, Draco appeared and smiled when he saw him.

"Tired of waiting?"

Harry shrugged and smiled and Draco laughed, kissing him and grabbing his hand.

"Headmaster McGonagall offered me the Potion Teacher position. Again."

Harry gave him a wry smile. _I guessed so._ Draco hesitated and stopped to look at him.

"I accepted."

Harry blinked owlishly, his mouth partially open. _What?_

"I am almost done with my research, and now I can focus my time on other things." Draco hesitated for a second, his hand coming to his mouth. "I have been researching for a cure. I think I finally found it."

Harry went very still, and for once didn't know how to express his feelings at all. After son long, he had given up on the thought of having his voice back and adapted to his new life without looking back and having any regrets.

But Draco, Draco had never stopped looking. He had always tried to fix it, to fix what he thought his absence that day produced. And he had done it by himself, without sharing anyone what his research was about. Except that Harry had suspected long ago, but never actually believed it, unwilling to get his hopes up.

And now, Draco had done the impossible. For him. Harry suddenly realized that he had tears in his eyes and a stupid smile in his face. And he just thrown himself to his partner, showering him with kisses and laughing silently with mirth and for the future that was now at his reach.

He grabbed his face with both hands, finding him red faced but with eyes full of love. And Harry did the only thing he could do. He kissed him. And kissed him. And both were lost to their love. _Thank you._

:::

A/N: There you go. Thank you for reading the story I hope you liked it.

Adios,

~ Moon.


End file.
